1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a syringe protective structure, more particularly to a syringe protective structure that prevents reusing the needle after an injection and protects medical staffs from being pierced by accident.
2. Description of the Related Art
Injections are very common in medical practices. In general, a liquid medication is drawn into a syringe and then injected into a human body. Therefore, a syringe is necessary for such medical treatment.
As the risk of medical treatment rises and individual safety and sanitation are taken into consideration, the disposal type or one-time-use type injection devices become a mainstream. Particularly in recent years, we often see infections such as AIDS or hepatitis caused by being pierced by a syringe. Therefore, medical staffs including doctors and nurses pay special attention to injections, and it is utmost importance to select the right syringe and prevent the reuse of syringes.
The conventional syringes generally comprise a liquid medication tube, a needle base connected to the front end of the liquid medication syringe, and a push rod slidably disposed inside the liquid medication tube. To keep the needle from being exposed to the outside, the syringe usually adds a needle cover to cover the needle. In order to prevent reusing the syringe after an injection, there are prior arts regarding the protection methods, and there are patented inventions for such protection.
The inventor of this invention had filed a Taiwan Utility Model Application No. 092221768 entitled “PROTECTIVE INJECTION NEEDLE” on Dec. 11, 2003 and disclosed a sleeve with a sleeve front on the front end, a chamber is formed inside said sleeve, a pair of blocking slots with a corresponding blocking piece face to face are on the inner center of said sleeve, a pair of none-penetrated fastening slots face to face are on the back of the inner wall of said sleeve, a pair of sleeve rings are on the front inner wall and back inner wall of said sleeve, a pair of none-penetrated stopping slots face to face are on the back inner wall of said sleeve, a sleeve path spans two said sleeve rings a needle base fastens a needle with a needle stand and connects to the barrel, a none-penetrated base slot corresponding to said blocking slot is on said needle base, a fastening tenon corresponding to said fastening slot is on a flat fastening plane, while assembly, said blocking piece is inserted into said blocking slot, said fastening tenon also falls into said fastening slot, said blocking piece is in said base slot, users connect the barrel and the needle stand for medicine, turn certain angle to have said fastening tenon fall into said sleeve path, push needle out from said sleeve front, pull the plunger outward to suck medicine, after injection, the barrel and the plunger are pulled backward, said fastening also goes backward along said sleeve path, falls into said stopping slot and stops. Thus, the invention can achieve the objectives of preventing the syringe from being reused or the people from being pierced by accident.